


Como Un Detonante

by LadyShizu



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShizu/pseuds/LadyShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki amaba sus armas, y aún más cuando podía dispararlas. Aoi no estaba seguro de que él supiese que desde hace tiempo una de esas balas había alcanzado su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como Un Detonante

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and good afternoon~
> 
> Esto es realmente corto, así que prepárense para leerlo en menos de cinco minutos(?).
> 
> ¡Espero les guste! (Y si no es así, bue, qué se le va a hacer. ¡Já! :v)
> 
> Aclaraciones del fic en las NF.
> 
> Disfruten de la lectura ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencias(?):
> 
> *OoC hasta en las armas(?) porque no soy ninguno de los miembros de the GazettE, así que es inevitable. :v
> 
> *Escrito para la actividad «Rise GazettE: Río 2016» del grupo The GazettE [Amor Yaoi] de Facebook. Deporte elegido: Tiro Deportivo.
> 
> *Si no te gusta la temática del FanFic o la pareja, NO continúes leyendo, que bien aclaré en el summary de qué va la historia. Aceptaré cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> •Aclaración: cualquier similitud con otra historia o la vida real es pura coincidencia.
> 
> •Importante: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para escribir, sin ánimo de lucro de por medio. No obstante, el contenido de este fic es completamente de mi autoría.

**_Como Un Detonante_ **

**_By_ **

**_LadyShizu_ **

 

_Cada hombre tiene sus locuras,_

_y muchas veces son lo más interesante que tiene._

 

Josh Billings

 

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**.**

 

La estruendosa risotada de Ruki fue lo primero que Aoi escuchó al salir de su ensoñación, mientras el silenciador hacía su trabajo. Junto al remanente del agudo silbido, una grieta se abría en uno de los diez maniquíes que a veinte metros de ellos se encontraban.

Una vez, Yuu le preguntó el porqué de tal elección.

«Es más divertido así —le respondió él con una amplia sonrisa—, los blancos en 2D son aburridos. Ya sabes, es como si fueran personas… artificiales —concluyó entonando con ironía y una leve risa la última palabra.»

Quizá algunos principios que regían la vida de Takanori no fueran considerados precisamente adoptables para Aoi, pero eso tampoco significaba que aquellas palabras fueran indicios de pensamientos psicópatas, como muchos que no lo conocían habían llegado a murmurar. Así era Matsumoto Takanori, alguien que no medía sus palabras, que no le importaba hacerlo, y disfrutaba causar reacciones de exagerados sentimientos en las demás personas sólo por diversión. Quien censuraba por completo la ideología de fingir ser lo que los demás esperaban y acoplarse al ideal social moralista y ético sólo por encajar.

Aoi pasó su mirada de las «personas artificiales» a aquel que disfrutaba tanto abrirle grietas por doquier. Entre el pastizal, la figura de Takanori resaltaba aún más por los lentes de sol de enorme montura que le cubrían los ojos, la camisa negra y el pantalón de mezclilla. Las puntas doradas del resto de su cabello castaño brillaban con intensidad bajo la luz del sol, y su sonrisa de satisfacción, esa mueca que cualquiera podría catalogar casi como maniática, era simplemente digna de ser admirada.

Pocas personas conseguían ver lo que realmente era Matsumoto Takanori detrás de las ironías recurrentes en sus diálogos, la aparente falta de sensibilidad ante los problemas ajenos y su manera tan particular de blanquear la realidad por medio del humor negro que lo predominaba. Porque una vez que Takanori consideraba a alguien importante en su vida, se volvía un amigo incondicional, dispuesto a tender una mano sin importar nada más.

Yuu recordó cuando, años atrás, Takashima los había presentado. La primera impresión que se llevó de Ruki no había sido la mejor de todas, en especial cuando éste sacó un arma del bolso donde cargaba sus libros de la universidad, porque no lograba encontrar su cartera, y la dejó en medio de la mesa que los tres compartían en una cafetería.

«No sean nenas, tengo permiso para cargar armas de fuego, ¿sí?» Había sido su respuesta ante el grito de la camarera y algunas personas cercanas. La razón por la que cargaba un arma era porque luego de sus clases iba a practicar tiro al blanco. Y no, él no podía utilizar otra que no fuera su adorada calibre .22LR, «Reila».

«Y pensar que cambió las figuras bidimensionales por maniquíes.» Pensó Yuu con una sonrisa boba, redirigiendo una vez más su atención a los casi destrozados hombres artificiales.

Takanori volteó hacia Aoi y notó sus ojos fijos en los blancos muñecos, mas la mente perdida en alguna reflexión. Y lo conocía demasiado bien para saber qué era aquello que tenía pendiendo de un hilo de la realidad a Shiroyama Yuu. Con una sonrisa juguetona tironeándole los labios, caminó hacia él lentamente; en sus irises se podían vislumbrar todas las malas intenciones que cruzaban por su cabeza.

Aoi no reaccionó hasta que Ruki se encontró frente a él, levantándose los lentes de sol.

—Ya te lo he dicho —comenzó a hablar deslizando lentamente la punta del arma, aún con el silenciador puesto, desde la cinturilla del pantalón, trazando un camino ascendente por el pecho de Yuu. Cada vez que esta se encontraba con uno de los botones de la camisa, la sonrisa de Ruki se ampliaba—, se siente casi como si le disparara a una persona. —Rió suavemente—. Una persona amarrada a algo, claro está. Completamente inmovilizada. A mi total merced…

Yuu sintió escalofríos escalando por su espalda. Escalofríos que bien podrían estar asociados tanto a las palabras de Takanori, como a que ahora éste estuviera extremadamente cerca de su rostro, respirando su aire, invadiendo descaradamente su espacio personal. Como también podrían ser causados por el arma ahora apuntándolo en la sien izquierda.

—¿Me crees capaz de dispararle a alguien, Yuu?

Takanori rió una vez más, de una forma tan suave y risueña que acarició los tímpanos de Aoi en el proceso, ocasionándole un leve estremecimiento. Y así, tan fácil como su rostro estuvo a centímetros del suyo, Ruki se apartó un poco para contemplarlo, esta vez con un mohín que rayaba entre la fingida decepción y tristeza, y transparente ironía.

—Tu silencio me ofende.

Y aun así, el arma seguía presionando la sien de Yuu. Takanori pareció recordar ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, puesto que sus ojos se posaron en ella, para seguidamente regresar a los irises brillantes de Aoi, de un castaño tan oscuro que se le antojaron igual de negros que los lentes de sol que yacían sobre su cabeza.

—Sólo por curiosidad —continuó, levantando los labios y dirigiéndolos hacia el lado derecho de su boca, en un gesto que era muy común en él cuando tenía verdadero interés en algo—, ¿tienes miedo? ¿Crees que te dispararé?

Tras finalizar sus preguntas, Ruki volvió a acortar distancia; Aoi volvía a sentir su tibia respiración acariciándole los labios. Aunque debía bajar el rostro para verlo, aquel desprendía un aire de confianza tal que ni siquiera su superioridad en estatura le proporcionaba una verdadera ventaja ante él.

—La verdad, tengo más miedo de que no le hayas colocado el seguro y me dispares por accidente —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ruki rió.

—Bueno, en realidad no tiene puesto el seguro —confesó divertido por la reacción y el rápido color pálido que había adquirido el rostro del otro—, y… ¡Bang!

Aoi ahogó un gemido de terror cuando, sin más, Takanori presionó el gatillo. Luego, ambos quedaron en silencio, tras la obviedad de que el arma carecía de balas, y de que no había un cuerpo sin vida por el cual llorar.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por la fuerte carcajada de Takanori, quien se apartó con pasos torpes, cruzando un brazo por su estómago ante la aparición de dolor.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad pensaras que iba a dispararte! —se burló. El rostro de Aoi estaba arrebolado de vergüenza y enojo, y cuando comenzó a caminar en su dirección, Ruki se apresuró a agregar entre asustado y aún divertido, mientras se alejaba—: ¡Sabía que estaba descargada, Yuu! Sabes que jamás podría dispararte… ¡Lo sabes! ¡Era una broma!

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque sí le había disparado. Ese insensible y casi infantil ser ya le había disparado hace tiempo, y una de esas balas consiguió alcanzar su corazón.

 

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Y luego de minutos tecleando, me quedó esta cosa extraña…
> 
> Ya, que yo sé que Ruki tiene un lado perverso en su interior(?) 7u7
> 
> No sé ustedes, pero yo le pongo nombres a mis objetos queridos, como a mi guitarra, por ejemplo, a la que llamé Baretta (lol), así que quise que Ruki nombrara a su arma también. Y a falta de nombre (e imaginación mía :’v), le puse Reila porque era la canción que sonaba mientras escribía xD ¿Habrá sido cosa del destino(?)?
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
